What The Heart Wants
by The Rolling Stone
Summary: A love story set in IGPX will love shine to someone who doesn't realize it? R&R please - lemon with a plot
1. Ch1: Random incidents ?

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATORS OF IGPX FOR MAKING A AWESOME SHOW

I'm just gonna jump in. I'm just setting my own scene

Lemon fanfic but not all of it ... just moving along with what comes to mind

and its out of character

italics mean thoughts...

Ch. 1 Little secrets.. (Liz x Takeshi Pt. 1?)

Liz stood in the doorway looking at Takeshi laying on the bed. She assumed he was asleep. "If only he knew..." Liz murmured quietly to herself. She stepped away from the door and slumped to the floor "Jeez will he ever realize that I.. I love him." She was nearing the verge of tears, she wished he would just notice her as someone to love. She slowly got up and looked down and started walking down the hall. She walked out and down the street in the dark.

She walked into the garage and waved sadly to the engineers. " This just keeps getting worse." she walked into the shower and slowly took her clothes off. She looked down at her bust and sighed. She wasn't in the mood for doing that today she she turned the water on and let the shower heat up. She basked in the heat and steam of the shower while she washed herself.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed softly.

Ten Minutes earlier

Takeshi was visualizing the last race vividly and he heard the door open slightly and he stole a glance at who it was, it was liz... He heard her mumble something he could barely make out. When she left he whispered to himself what she said "If only he knew... what could she mean by that?". He got out of bed and snuck down the hallway and followed liz quietly and from a distance. He saw her enter the garage and followed after her and he saw her walk into the shower."Oh Shit...".

He slipped in slowly and quietly shut the door. He turned his view towards Liz and his eyes grew wide. He stood the twitching and his nose started to bleed. He ran down the street as fast as he could and ran into the door and fell back, knocked out cold. His sister, Yuri, walked out and sighed. She dragged her brother in and tried to get him on the couch, just barely being able to.

Five Minutes earlier

Liz heard the door slam and she looked over. She became enraged and then she tried to calm herself, she was just barely able to get herself calm. She assumed it was one of the engineers "Jeez the things these people will do.. Perverts". She turned the water off and she wrapped a towel around herself, she looked down at her bust again and sighed she told herself she wouldn't do this today. She dried off and got dressed she guessed she'd just stay here today so she walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the tenth floor and she waited patiently until the door open and she walked down the hall and opened the door to her room. She walked in and sat down on the bed, she fell back and sighed.

She turned the lights off and turn the tv on as she sat down again she was glad they didn't have a race tomorrow. She got under the covers and rolled onto her side as she wished Takeshi was here and that he would just notice that she liked him. As reality started to fade from her, she entered her own little world in her mind.

Takeshi Slowly woke up and looked around, he saw yuri " Hey yuri! what happened?" asked Takeshi "Um well... You ran into the door.." Yuri replied. Takeshi turned red quickly. "Oh jeez, i'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Takeshi asked "Nooope" Yuri laughed like a maniac and hugged her brother. Takeshi sighed and fell back _"What was Liz talking about i know she doesn't like me.. I mean just look at how she acts... She always hits me"._


	2. Ch2: Love pt1

Hm what will happen  
Did I mention this is Out of Character? XD  
oh yea if anyone would mind doing me a favor and looking up Electric Light Orchestra - Telephone line  
and the names stated of all things go to their respective owners  
oh and give some credit to: Redi Chalyn  
French Waiter time!

Ch: 2 Coming to Terms

Previously  
Takeshi sighed and fell back "What was Liz talking about i know she doesn't like me.. I mean just look at how she acts... She always hits me".

He just kept laying there thinking about that for a while. " Just why.. why would she say that. Is she jealous of me and Fantine" He was truly puzzled, about everything that happened today. He wondered what would happen next.  
But he forgot he and Fantine broke up the day before..

Liz woke up sweating, she got out of bed and sighed "This is a drag." She murmured to herself. She changed her clothes and walked out, down the hall and into the elevator, she waited patiently as it descended and as she walked out she heard a cat-call from one of the engineers, she turned beet red and she shouted at the top of her lungs"HEY SHUT THE HELL UP" she looked at the shocked group and one fell off the top of one of the mech's. "Jeez when will these idiots learn... I don't like any of them" she sighed softly and walked out and onto the street.

As she walked down the street she saw Takeshi heading her way and she ran into him accidentally. "HEY WATCH WHERE you're going... Liz?" He asked shocked it was her. She started to blush and she just looked down to hide it "Um yea... Hey Takeshi..." Takeshi was utterly surprised as he watch Liz blush! Of all things a blush! Takeshi was stunned by the way she was acting "So um.. Hey would you like to go have lunch?" he asked. "Like a date?" Liz responded. "Yea as friends ya know?" Takeshi looked at Liz with a big grin. "Oh... Yea... As friends.." The fire that was growing so fast, so quickly shrunk back down. Takeshi got up and offered his hand to Liz, she accepted, he pulled her up and they started off down to a restaurant.

As they walked together through the doors of " Le Make Up Your Own Damn Name For It" and got seated a waiter came up "Ah what would you like for beverages today?" he asked "I'll have a Tequila on the rocks" Liz said "I'll have a bottle of Sam Adams" Takeshi said. As the waiter came back Takeshi stated "Liz, I didn't take you for a drinker" "Um...well... I'm not.." Said Liz "Oh.." Takeshi said and took a drink of his beer. "So um... Takeshi how are you today?"  
"Um well.. It's pretty good except something bugging me.." Liz looked Takeshi after he said that "What's bugging you Takeshi?" She knew what was coming and she dreaded it. "Well, last night I thought I heard you and I came down to talk to you... and you weren't there.." He was lying through the teeth about that and he knew damn well what happened he just didn't know why.

She decided to play along with it, she knew he was lying "Oh.. I didn't know that was you I thought it was Fantine." she said with a pinch of anger at the end, she was jealous of her. Takeshi looked at her stunned. Liz downed her tequila and sighed " What are you looking at?!" she tried not to shout in a public place, he was still stunned as he had a confused expression on his face and it quickly to a soft smile, choosing not to say anything and aggravate her further. As the waiter came back with another tequila for Liz. She took a large sip of it. "Have you heard what happened to little Johnny?" asked takesh, She shook her head "Well, Little Johnny got to snooping around his parents room while they were away." She eyed him up and down, her anger dissipating, she couldn't stay mad at him. "Well he found some condoms, and when his parents got home they saw that their condoms were made into balloons. When the parents ask where he found them. He said the trashcan." Liz took a minute to process this and all of a sudden she spit out her tequila, it hit Takeshi all over, and started laughing like crazy!

2.5 minutes later

As the laughing died down she looked at Takeshi and blushed hard. " Oh, jeez Takeshi I'm so sorry." he smiled at her "It's fine." he replied. "Takeshi, last night I didn't think it was Fantine.. I knew it was you..I just didn't want to talk to you.." Takeshi sighed "Well if you haven't heard... Me and Fantine are over with.. It happened just before yesterday's race.

*FlashBack: As Takeshi, Liz, Amy and Luca (The cat) walked past Team Skylark, he heard Fantine say his name and he stopped. "Yes?" He asked "Takeshi... Its over between us.. We both know that there is someone else who loves you... You could've explained why she was there yesterday or called me later too.."  
He looked down "Theres no changing your mind is there?" He asked as she turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Mon Ame, I'm sorry but I've made my mind up.." She walked back to her team, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Takeshi. He came to terms later that day during the final lap of the race. In the end he was still heartbroken but fine with it. FlashBack End*

"T-t-takeshi would you like to take a walk?" Liz asked and looked down. He smiled and nodded. They got up and paid as well as leave a tip for the waiter.

-  
WELLLLLL guys sorry ( if you actually read it) im going to make it a 2 part chapter because i dont have any good ideas . sorry its so short

IF YOU WOULD POST SOME IDEAS!  
i would be thankful


End file.
